Ensemble, juste tout les deux
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Suite dElle et Harry. Le retours de la soeur jumelle de Flora, morte il y a longtemps, et une vieille légende, font trembler nos héros plus que la menace de Sirius Black, récemment évadé d'Azkaban. Hermione, prise de remords, pourra t-elle changé le destin qui s'offre a eux tel une malédiction ? Dans l'ombre, Ginny guette, car une menace bien plus horrible, grandit.
1. Chapter 1

**_LE POUVOIR D'ÊTRE A DEUX _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>RÉSUMÉ DU TOME 1 ( Elle et Harry ) : <strong>_

Elena est en première année a Poudlard. Elle est brune, grande avec des yeux aciers. Elle est a Gryffondor, et est la fille adoptive de Dumbledore. Elle devient amie avec Flora Duncan, la cousine d'Harry Potter, alors en deuxième année. Les deux filles sont très proches, mais quand Harry apprend que le père d'Elena est Voldemort, il prend ses distances. La Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte, et l'Héritier laisse des messages "destinés" a Elena. Flora ne connait pas son vrai père. Elle est aussi fiancée a Drago Malefoy. Ginny et Hermione s'allient pour obtenir se qu'elles souhaitent...

PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX :

**Elena Margerie**, fille de Jenna Margerie et de voldemort (sang mêlé par son père ), mais est tout de même a Gryffondor. Elle a été adopté par Dumbledore a la mort de ses parents, et a toujours vécue a Poudlard. Amoureuse d'Harry, elle sort tout de même avec JP, un Serdaigle qui a disparu. Déteste Ginny.

**Harry Potter**, fils des Potter ( sang mêlé par sa mère ), a une cousine Flora. Il est a Gryffondor, ami avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Aime Elena, mais ne supporte pas que son père soit Voldemort.

** Flora Duncan ( Potter / Black )**, ( sang pur ) fille de Lorianne Potter et d'un Black ( inconnu pour le moment ) , elle est la cousine d'Harry. Elle sort avec Drago, qu'elle aime, et qu'il l'aime. Elle déteste au plus au point Ginny, tolère Hermione, mais aime bien Ron. Est très amie avec Elena.

**Drago Malefoy, **fils des Malefoy( sang pur - sauf si contre indication dans les tomes qui suivent - ) , est amoureux de Flora, a qui il est fiancé. Entretient des relations houleuse avec les autres Gryffondor, ami avec tout les Serpentard.

**Hermione Granger, **fille des Granger ( moldus par ses parents - sauf si contre indication dans les tomes qui vont suivre ). Elle a Gryffondor et est amoureuse de Drago. Elle est prête a tout pour l'avoir, elle passe donc un pacte avec Ginny, en échange elle doit aider cette dernière a avoir Harry.

**Ginny Weasley**, fille des Weasley ( sang pur ), aime Harry. Déteste Flora et Elena, et a passé un pacte avec Hermione. Elle est a Gryffondor.

**JP**, ( Moldu ) Serdaigle, sort avec Elena, est amoureux d'elle, a disparus sans donner de nouvelles.

**( Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Rogue, ainsi que Lorianne Potter Black Duncan, Pierre Duncan et Lucius Malefoy font partis des personnages importants, ainsi que quelques autres, dont je ne citerais pas les noms. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! )**


	2. Une journée chez les Melfoy

La première fois que Harry vit le Manoirs des Malefoy, ce n'était sur une invitation de courtoisie, mais parce que Lorianne les avaient confié, lui et Flora, a leurs garde pour une petite semaine. Bien que cela enchanta tout de suite Flora, Harry se désolait. Les Weasley était partis en Egypte, et Hermione en France. Les Dursley, trop content d'être sans Harry, étaient parti en Irlande.

C'est pourquoi Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre Flora chez les Malefoy. Ils arrivèrent vers 2h de l'après midi, Flora vêtue d'un simple short et d'un t-shirt blanc a manche volante, et des ballerines bleues au pieds.

Harry, lui, portait un jean noir, et une chemise blanche dont il laissait les trois premiers boutons défaits. Dès leurs arrivés, Harry fut surpris par la beauté et la décoration riche et les couleurs de la maison. Mais se qui le surpris encore plus, se fut quand Drago vint les accueillir, vêtus d'un jean et d'un t-shirt au nom d'un groupe de musique sorcier. Ils se saluèrent froidement, tout deux étant très gêné.

"_Malefoy. Salua Harry.

"_Potter. Répondit Drago en serrant la main du survivant. A leurs côté, Flora souriait devant cet échange. Mais dès que Drago se tourna vers elle, elle se figea, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

"_Flora ? Demandèrent au même moment les deux garçons.

"_Drago, tu as ... Beaucoup ...Grandis ... Murmura Flora en baissant légèrement la tête. Car, en effet, Drago mesurait maintenant plus de deux tête de plus que la jeune fille. Drago prit le menton de Flora entre ses mains et lui releva la tête. Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle...

"_Flora ! Hurla une voix derrière eux. Flora se détacha de Drago et regarda dans la direction de la voix. Elena se tenait tout sourire sur le seuil de la pièce. Flora lui fit un grand sourire et les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"_Oh, Elena, je suis si contente de te revoir.

"_Moi aussi, Flora. Dit la brunette en se détachant de son amie. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry. Celui s'avança et lui sourit, Elena le prit alors timidement dans ses bras.

"_Salut Harry..

"_Bonjour Elena. Dit Harry en s'écartant. Puis il se tourna vers sa cousine, qui continuait de dévisageait Drago. Celui ci, regardait Flora avec des yeux amoureux et alla jusqu'à lui prendre la main.

"_Venez, il faut que je vous présente ma mère. Dit Drago en entrenant Flora derrière lui. Leurs petit groupe avança dans un couloir au couleur rouge, avant de s'arrêté devant une porte en bois.

"_Drago ? Demanda Flora.

"_Hum ? Répondit celui ci, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"_Tu devrais peut être prévenir les autres pour ... Continua Flora, a grand renfort de geste.

"_A oui. Bon, ma mère, est un peux ... Folle sur les bords.

"_Au moins, on saura d'ou tu tiens ça... Commença Harry, mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Drago venant de lui assené un superbe coup de poing. Harry se releva difficilement, et contempla son adversaire. Drago s'approcha de lui, et se pencha, ses yeux gris lançant des éclaires. Si c'est yeux pouvaient tuer, Harry se déjà mort depuis bien longtemps.

"_Ne redit jamais ça, Potter. Ne parles pas de chose que tu ne connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi, ou de ma famille, alors tais toi. Je ne serais pas si clément la prochaine fois. Murmura t-il, quelque mèche tombant sur ses yeux, avant de se relever.

"_Pourquoi as tu fais ça, Malefoy ? S'emporta Elena en se plaçant devant lui.

"_Ecoute, Margerie, ton copain n'avais qu'à se taire. Il n'a pas a parlé a tord et a travers de ma famille, il ne la connait pas. Il ne sais rien. Répondit froidement Drago en plantant ses yeux gris orage dans ceux gris acier d'Elena. Celle ci eut toutes les peines du monde a ne pas détournée le regard. Car dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas seulement un haine profonde, mais aussi de la tristesse.

"_Même. Tu n'avais pas a réagir comme ça.

"_Elena. Intervint Flora. La jeune fille implora son amie du regard de se taire.

"_Non, Flora, je ne me tairait pas. Je veux savoir.

"_Elena. Oublis, ok ? Murmura Harry a l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elena, vaincue, se décala pour laissé passer Drago, qui mit la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte.

« _Mère ? Demanda t-il.

« _Oui, Drago ? Répondit une vois calme et douce, avec accent légèrement arrogant.

"_ Flora, Potter et Margerie sont là.

"_Fais les entrer, mon chéri ! S'écria la voix en ouvrant grand la porte. Devant les jeunes gens, se tenait maintenant Lady Malefoy, des cheveux couleur d'or retenus en chignon, des yeux bleus azur virant au gris orage, une peau très blanche, une bouche relevé en un sourire aimable mais hautain, la tête haute, et vêtue d'une robe bleue pâle.

"_Mère, je vous présente Harry Potter, et Elena Margerie. Dit Drago en désignant tours a tours les adolescents qui le suivait.

"_Bonjour, je suis Narcissa, la mère de Drago. Répondit Lady Malefoy en tendant sa main a Harry, puis a Elena.

"_Bon ... Bonjour... Répondit poliment Elena.

"_Bonjour. Murmura simplement Harry.

"_Flora ! S'écria Narcissa dès qu'elle vit la jeune fille. Lady Malefoy prit Flora dans ses bras, et lui fit la bise.

"_Bonjour, Narcissa. Comment allez vous ? demanda poliment Flora en se rapprochant de Drago qui lui prit la main en signe de soutien. Lady Malefoy sourit et se décala pour les laisser entrer.

"_Bien. Répondit énergiquement Narcissa. Elle regarda les ados sous tout les angles avant de leurs sourire et de les faire rentré et s'asseoir sur des canapés qu'elle fit magiquement apparaitre.

"_Drago, ou est Lucius ? Demanda Narcissa en souriant a son fils.

"_Au Cim ... Dans le fond du jardin, il est occupé a ... Tenta Drago, en détournant le regard.

"_A je vois. Tu leurs a dit, chéri ? Continua Lady Malefoy en désignant Harry, Elena et Flora d'un large geste de la main.

"_Non. A part a Flora. Se crispa Draga.

"_Nous dirent ... Quoi ? Questionna Harry méfiant.

"_Narcissa … Ce n'est pas nécessaire de leur en parler...Commença Flora, en jettant un regard inquiet a Drago, qui serraient les poings.

"_De quoi parlez vous ? Questionna Elena, en fronçant légerment ses sourcils.

"_Et bien, l'Histoire de Drago. La vérité sur ... sur ses origines. Commença Narcissa en souriant a Harry.

"_Il ...ne nous a jamais... parlé de lui. Commenta prudemment Elena. A ses mots, Drago se leva, et sortit furieux de la pièce. Flora tenta de le retenir, mais Narcissa avait posé une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la faire se rasseoir.

"_A je vois. Et bien, je vais vous racontez, les enfants. Voyez vous, je devais épousé Lucius, c'était prévue depuis des années et des années. Mais, il y a quelques années, 14 pour être précise, Lucius avait épousé une jeune Sang de Bourbe, mais n'était pas au courant de ses origines. Il eut deux enfants de cette ... Sorcière.. Drago et une autre enfant, quelque année auparvant, morte née. Mais la jeune femme ne survie et pas a l'accouchement de Drago et mourut, mais elle eut juste le temps de lui avouer la vérité sur ses origines. Je savais qu'il me reviendrait, c'est pourquoi j'ai attendue. Lucius, en effet, est revenue, brisé, Drago dans les bras. Il avait confié le cadavre de sa défunte femme aux sages femmes pour qu'elles l'enterre. Quand je l'ai vus, tremblant, les yeux vides, le bébé dans les bras, j'ai pris le bébé et j'ai conduis Lucius a l'étage, et je me suis occupé d'eux. J'ai fait passer Drago pour mon enfant, conçus hors mariage avec Lucius, et je l'ai adopté. Puis Lucius et moi nous sommes marié. Voilà la Vérité sur les Malefoy.

"_Mais alors ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi déteste autant les Moldus et les Sang de bourbe ? Demanda Elena, après un instant de silence.

"_La jeune femme avait accouché dans un hôpital moldu. Il pense que si elle est morte, c'est leurs faute.

"_Donc, Mal ... Drago est un sang mêlé ? s'étouffa presque Harry.

"_Oui, Potter. Et répète le a qui que se soit, et tu es mort. Pareil pour toi Margerie. Cracha ledit Drago en rentrant a nouveaux dans la pièce.

"_Je me fiche de tes menaces, Malefoy. Répondit Harry en se levant.

"_Harry... Murmura Flora.

"_Tu devrais pourtant les prendre très au sérieux, Potter, si tu ne veux pas finir comme tes parents. Nargua le blond, en souriant méchamment au Survivant.

"_Et ou crois tu que soit ta propre mère, Malefoy ? Elle doit être retourné dans sa tombe, tellement elle a honte d'avoir mis au monde un être aussi stupide que toi ! Rétorqua le brun, sortant sa baguette et menaçant sont condisciple. Drago sortit lui aussi sa propre baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

Elena se leva, mais une main la maintient sur son siège. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard impérieux de Narcissa.

"_Tu vas payer, Potter. Cracha Malefoy en levant sa baguette. C'est se moment que choisis Flora pour se lever, et courir se placée entre les garçons, elle se mit face a Drago qui venait de finir sa formule, en même temps que Harry. Flora, pile entre les deux, reçus les deux sorts en même temps. Un Incarcerem ( N.D.A : bloque la personne dans des cordes, pour l'empêcher de bougé... ) de la part d'Harry, et un Cracbadabum (N.D.A : Il permet de découper toutes sortes de choses, y compris la peau... ) venant de Drago. Elena regarda sans pouvoir réagir le corps bloqué de Flora se tordre vers l'arrière. Son cris vrilla les tympans de toute les personne présente dans la pièce.

Dès que les garçon se rendirent comptent de leur erreurs, ils se précipitèrent vers le corps de la jeune femme. Drago relâcha son sort et s'agenouilla au côté de Flora. Il lui prit doucement la main, mais la jeune femme gémit faiblement, du sang s'écoulant goute a goute de sa bouche, et de plusieurs autres plaies plus ou moins profonde.

"_Mère, il faut l'emmener a St. Mangouste ! S'écria Drago en effleurant doucement la joue de Flora. Harry regarda le jeune homme blond, qui était réellement inquiet. Puis il reporta son intention sur sa cousine. Il lui prit le pouls qui battait très faiblement.

"_Drago, appelle ton père, puis prends de la poudre de cheminette pour aller chercher un médecin avec lui. Vite ! Ordonna Narcissa en s'approchant doucement de Flora. Elena, immobile, se contentait de regarder, choqué, le corps de son amie se vidant lentement de son sang. Elle s'agenouilla au côté d'Harry, qui versa une larme en regardant de corps de sa cousine.

"_C'est ma faute. Tout est ma faute... Murmura t-il pour lui même, sans regardé Elena.

"_Non, Harry. Vous êtes tout les deux coupables. Toi pour avoir commencé les insultes et l'avoir retenue dans des cordes magiques, et Drago pour lui avoir lancer le .. c'était quoi au juste se sort ? Demanda Elena, qui avait beau réfléchir, n'arrivait pas a se souvenir de se qu'avait dit le blond.

"_Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Répondit Harry en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille, qui lui sourit.

"_Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconter comment tu as tué ... Jed... Mon père... dans la chambre. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais...

"_Désolé de l'avoir fait, mais j'y était obligé...

"_Je sais. Mais racontes moi.

"_Alors que Flora est entrain de mourir ? Déclara Harry en détournant son regard.

"_Elle ne mourra pas. Assura Elena en posant sa main sur le cou de Flora.

XxX Flash Back XxX

Elena venait de lui lancer le cros, mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur le corps de son amie. Il ouvrit le journal, sous le regard médusé de Jedusor :

"_Tu n'oserais pas me tuer .. Pas le père de la femme que tu aime ! S'écria t-il en courant vers le brun. Mais celui ci ne fit que lui lancer un regard remplis de haine, et enfonça le cros du Baslic dans les pages blanches du journal.

"_Non, je ne tuerais jamais son père, mais l'assassin que j'ai en face de moi, si ! Hurla t-il, alors que Jedusor se décomposait sous ses yeux. Harry referma le journal, et le poignarda une dernière fois. Jedusor avait a nouveaux disparu. Harry s'approcha alors du corps d'Elena, et prit son pouls, qui ne battait que très faiblement.

Puis il tourna la tête et aperçut Ginny qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il détourna le regard, savant pertinemment que c'était elle qui avait libéré Jedusor. Mais dès qu'elle fut a ses côté, celle ci se jeta a son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. D'abord surpris, Harry ne réagit pas avant de se dégager de la rousse et de lui lancer un regard méprisant. Il attrapa la main d'Elena, et la serra dans la sienne. Il ne remarqua pas Fumsek se posé a ses côté. Mais quand celui ci se manifesta, le pouls était presque arrêter :

"_C'est trop tard, Fumsek. J'ai réussis a tuer Jedusor et sauver Ginny, mais pas a la sauver. Je n'ai pas pus sauver mon premier amour... Murmura t-il a l'oiseau. Mais celui ci versa une larme, puis une seconde sur le bras de la jeune fille. Le pouls s'arrêta, pour repartir doucement, mais surement.

"_Mais oui, Les larmes de phénix ont le pouvoir de guérison ! Merci, Fumsek, Merci ! Explosa de joie Harry en caressant la tête de l'oiseau qui chanta de plaisir.

"_Harry, ca signifie qu'elle, elle est ... Vivante ? Déclara Ginny méprisante, en lançant un regard de dégout a Elena qui reprenait des couleurs.

"_Oui ! Fumsek, vas chercher de l'aide, qui tu peux, et montre leurs l'entrée de la chambre, Ron ne sera pas loin, ont vous rejoins la bas ! Dit Harry a l'oiseau qui s'envola vers le font de la chambre. Harry prit Elena dans ses bras, et dit a Ginny de le suivre. Ensemble, il parvinrent a l'endroit ou ils avaient laisser Ron quelque temps plus tôt, mais pour Harry, cela semblait être plusieur siècle auparavant.

3 minutes plus tard, Rogue, Minerva et Albus apparurent et les remontèrent a la surface.

XxX Fin du Flash Back XxX

"_Je vois. Merci Harry. Merci pour tout. Murmura Elena en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de Harry.

"_De rien... Répondit il, rougissant, mais tout sourire. C'est a se moment que Drago, Lucius et trois médicomages entrèrent dans la pièce. Drago et les Médico's se précipitèrent vers Flora. Lucius, lui fixa Narcissa quelques secondes, avant d'avancer vers la jeune femme.

"_Elle a une hémorragie interne, ainsi qu'un déficit magique des plus grave. Elle perd trop de sang. Nous ne pouvons pas la transporter a l'hôpital, mais si elle ne reçois pas des soins intensifs dans les environ 20minute qui suivent, elle mourra. Déclara un des médicomage a Lucius. Celui ci réfléchit.

"_Narcissa, va chercher Lorianne, même si elle est sur le point de capturer se Black ou quoi que se soit, ramène là. Puis va chercher Pierre. Lâcha t-il en s'effondrant dans un siège qui venait d'apparaitre.

"_Lucius, tu ne vas pas la laisser ... mourir ? Questionna Narcissa, ses yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes.

"_Va les chercher, Narcissa, point. Cria Lucius, a sa femme. Narcissa ferma son visage et transplana. Drago se tourna vers son père :

"_Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça ! S'insurgea t-il.

"_Drago, soit fort. Je ne peux rien faire sans que ses parents soit là, mais je crois qu'elle sera morte d'ici leur venue. Déclara posément Lucius.

"_Père !

"_Drago, parle lui, au lieux de gaspiller son temps ! Hurla Lucius, avant de se plonger dans la contemplation du sol. Lucius, vaincue, baissa le tête. Non, il ne la laisserait pas mourir, mais que pouvait il faire ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Flora, mais elle était une Sang Pur, et il avait encore besoin d'elle.

Pendant la discussion, Harry et Elena n'avaient rien dit, se contentant de pleuré en silence. Harry prit la main de sa cousine dans la sienne, et la posa contre son coeur, ignorant le sang qui coulait sur sa chemise. Elena, elle, se retenait de frapper les médicomages et Lucius.

Drago, lui, prit le visage de Flora, le soulevant doucement entre ses mains. Il le fixa un instant puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne retenant qu'à grande peine ses larmes. Quand il se détacha enfin du visage de la jeune fille, il avait lui aussi les lèvres rouges a cause du sang.

"_Flora... S'il te plaît, tiens le coup.. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ... Je .. Je .. Je t'ai.. Je t'aime ... Sanglota le blond, des larmes de rage et de tristesse dévallant ses joues pâles.

"_Il lui reste tout juste 6 minutes a vivre, monsieur. Elle souffre énormément. Peut être, devriez vous ... Nous laisser abréger ses souffrances... Murmura un médico.

"_Non, père ! Non ! Hurla Drago en se plaçant de façon a protéger Flora.

"_Je vous en supplie monsieur Malefoy, non ! sanglota Elena en sortant sa baguette

"_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Supplia Harry en se positionnant a côté de Drago. D'un simple geste pourtant, Lucius les envoya valser a l'autre bout de la pièce, puis , d'un calme olympiens, il leva sa baguette au dessus de Flora et dit :

"_Avada ...


	3. La guerre

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant, et de ne pas répondre au rewiews... Désolée !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

La guerre

* * *

><p>"_NON ! Hurla la voix de Pierre en faisant irruption dans la pièce, il désarma Lucius d'un sort informulé, puis se précipita vers le corps de Flora.<p>

"_, ils disent qu'elle va mourir... Murmura Elena en fixant Pierre, ses yeux suppliant l'homme qui lui faisait face de lui dire que non, que son amie allait vivre.

"_Je ne peux rien faire, mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut le faire. Elena, écoute moi bien. Tu vas prendre la main de Flora, et te concentré de toute tes forces sur tout ce qui a de joyeux, de vivant en elle. Tu ne dois pas lui lâcher la main, en aucun cas, même si elle te supplie, ou quoi que se soit.

Elena montra d'un signe de tête qu'elle avait comprise. Pierre lui sourit faiblement, avant de se tourner vers Harry :

_Harry, Drago, il faut que vous ailliez a Poudlard. Trouver Dumbledore, et Rogue. Eux seuls peuvent nous aider. Passez par la cheminé, et dépecez vous surtout ! Cria t'il au survivant qui prit un peut de poudre avant de disparaitre dans des flammes vertes. Drago, s'approcha de Flora, et lui murmura :

"_Attends moi. Et il courut, sur les pas de Potter, et passa dans la chemnié, prit la poudre et atérit dans le bureau de Rogue.

"_Pierre… Murmura Lucius en s'approchant.

"_Lucius… Répondit sur le même ton , en fixant sans ciller le regard gris de Malefoy père.

"_Elle va mourir. Et tout sera perdue.… Les Descendants ne seront jamais réunis ! S'exclama Lucius en riant de despespoir.

"_Qui te dit que se sont eux ? Palit soudainement Pierre. Pendant se temps, Elena, qui suivait plus la conversation des deux hommes, se concentra sur se qui se passait. Mais Lucius, qui se rendit compte de la présence d'Elena, parla tout doucement, pour que seul Pierre puisse l'entendre. Elena, ne put donc, même en se concentrant, que des morceau de phrases sans queue ni tête.

"_…. te souviens pas "….Deux êtres, deux âmes, … leurs destin ne faisant qu'un, dans la plus grande…. Il ne peuvent vivre que …. eux, et meurent si leurs double disparais…" ..Récita Lucius, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

"_Lucius, il s'agit de ton fils, et de ma fille ! Jamais, je n'accepterais ça, car je suis sur que ce ne sont pas eux ! Tonna Pierre en se relevant de toute sa hauteur. Il se plaça en rempart devant Flora et Elena.

C'est ce moment que choisit Drago pour arriver avec le maitre des Potions. Celui ci sentant la tension entre les deux hommes, dit, de sa voix mesuré, en gardant sa baguette prête a l'emploie :

"_Messieurs, si vous pouviez vous écartez, que je puisse accéder a la …. malade…

Pierre se décala, juste assez pour que Severus passe, mais quand il se retrouva près de Pierre, celui ci lui dit, d'une voix menaçante et suppliante :

"_Sauvez la Severus. Sauvez la, au péril de votre vie.

"_Et pourquoi ? Répondit Le maitre des Potions de Poudlard, qui même en se redressant, était toujours plus petit que Pierre.

"_Vous savez pourquoi, il faut la sauver. Vous le savez. Alors faites le. Murmura Pierre, en désignant Drago d'un coup de tête. Severus, dans un regard entendus, lui dit qu'il avait compris.

"_L'Histoire est sur le point de recommencer…. Se lamenta Lucius. Drago le regarda, surpris, et vit que son père jouait avec sa baguette, tout en fixant Pierre.

Pierre lui lança un regard furieux, avant de se détourner de lui. Severus, pendant se temps, s'était approché d'Elena et de Flora.

"_Que lui est il arriver, Elena ? Murmura t-il a la jeune fille.

"_Harry et Malefoy ont essayé de se jeter des sorts. Et… Comme elle les aime tout les deux, elle s'est jeté entre eux… Les … Elle a prit les deux sortilège en même temps, sans avoir put réagir…

"_Quels sorts, Elena ?

"_Je… Je ne sais plus ! S'écria la jeune fille en laissant quelques larmes tombé de ses yeux.

"_La couleur, au moins ! Elena, écoutes moi bien. L'addition de certaine sort, créer de nouveaux sortilèges, a la hauteur des Impardonnables. C'est pour ça que je dois savoir. Pour la sauvée. Severus déblatérais ses paroles d'une voix apaisante, et calme, tout en sortant des potions et autres fioles.

"_Un était… Jaune… Celui d'Harry… Il est devenus orange en s'approchant de Flora… Et celui de Drago était.. Gris, veiné de bleu je crois…. Tenta de souvenir Elena.

"_Jaune et bleu, Elena, tu sais quel couleur on obtient ? Dit Rogue, en souriant légèrement.

"_Vert ? L'avada ?Paniqua Elena, car pour elle, le vert était symbole de l'Avada. Elle fixa Rogue, qui lui sourit.

"_Oui et non… Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle vert, puisque, le jaune est devenut orange, et le bleu était gris…. On obtient un vert…

"_Un vert Kakis ! S'écria Elena, qui venait de comprendre ou Severus voulait en venir. Ce n'était pas l'Avada, mais un autre sorts, qui n'était pas au niveaux des Impardonnables.

"_C'est ça… Nous n'avons donc pas a faire a un sort de la gamme des Impardonnables… C'est la que c'est moins drôle… Comme tu as eu Lockart l'année dernière, je vais t'expliqué. Tout se qui a une couleur bien définis, comme , l'Avada, le Doloris, l'Imperium, Sepero et quelques autres, sont des sorts Primordiales. Les premiers sorts, car il réagisse a un désirs, ou une émotion forte. Les Emblématiques, Stupéfix, Accio, par exemple, sont des dérivé, donc avec une couleur moins présente. Il a les Secondaire, les plus simples, le Wingardium et deux ou trois autres, avec des couleurs criardes.. Ensuite, viennent les Basiques. Ce sont ceux qu'on obtient en mélangeant deux sorts de la catégorie Emblématique ou Secondaire. Leur couleur n'est définis par aucune lois précise, mais, il suffit d'ajouter les couleurs des sorts pour savoir a peu près se que ça va donner.

"_Ca ajoute les effets ? Murmura Elena, pendant que Rogue donnait a Flora une Potion de Régénération sanguines.

"_Oui, en les amplifiants si les sorts sont Complémentaires, ou en les abaissant, si ce sont des sorts Opposés.

"_ C'est pareil pour les potion… Remarqua Elena, a la grande satisfaction de Severus.

"_Exacte, mais c'est milles fois plus dangereux.

"_Tu as ajouté quelles potions avec celles de Régénération ? Questionna Elena, en voyant que Flora reprenait quelques couleurs. Tout le monde, dans la pièce, était fixé sur Severus et Elena. Lucius, voyant que Pierre avait détourné sont attention :

"_Drago, vient là… Sussura le père de ce dernier. Drago s'approcha, a la fois méfiant et curieux de savoir se qui se passait. Lucius lui fit un sourire froid, alors que Pierre se retournait, tout en se préparant au combat.

"_Lucius, fait ça et… Préviens Duncan en sortant sa baguette. Pour toute réponse, Lucius sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur Drago.

"_Je ne vais rien faire ! Cria Lucius, lançant un sortilèges informulé sur son fils. le sort se dirigea vers la poitrine de Drago, qui ne réagit pas. Mais Pierre, qu'une vie d'aurore avait formé les réflexes, se précipita a l'endroit ou se trouvait Drago, le bouscula, le sort atterrissant sur lui, a la place du jeune homme. Dans un cris déchirant, Pierre s'effondra au sol.

Drago, sous le choc, ne réagit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixé son père d'un regard lourds de reproches, tout en se demandant pourquoi sont père avait fait ça.

Pierre, dans un râle, se releva, chancelant, mais le regard décidé et la baguette toujours en main.

"_Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire de mal. Souffla Pierre.

"_Ce n'est pas même pas ta vraie fille ! Hurla Lucius en pointant a nouveaux sa baguette vers Drago.

"_Ca suffit maintenant ! S'écria une voix féminine, en déboulant de la cheminé, suivit de près par Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

La voix, c'était Lorianne, qui semblait être entré dans un colère noire. Elle jeta un Stupéfix sur Lucius, avant de s'avancer droit vers Pierre, qui avait perdu ses couleurs, et semblait se recroquevillé sur lui même a mesure que sa femme avançait vers lui. Quand Lorianne se plaça devant lui, sont regard était toujours remplis de colère. Elle fixa pendant quelque secondes avant de se détourner de lui et de se dérrigé vers sa fille. Elle s'agenouilla au côtés de Severus, qui se décala pour quelque puisse embrassé sa fille sur le front. Quelque larmes roulèrent rapidement sur ses joues, mais elle les essuya d'un simple revers de main. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Elena.

"_Je… Commença Elena, en baissant les yeux, pour ne pas voir Lorrianne. Mais celle ci mit une main sous le menton d'Elena pour la forcer a la regardée.

"_Elena…

"_Je suis si désolée, Lorrianne ! S'écria Elena en coupant la jeune femme, qui lui sourit.

"_Ta mère serait fière de toi, Elena. Lui dit simplement Lorrianne en attrapant la main de la jeune fille. Elena, surprise, sourit en retours.

"_J'ai l'impression, quand tu souris, que je suis en face d'elle. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Déclara Lorrianne, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Albus s'approcha, et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elena. Puis, il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Elena, et lança des sorts sur Flora. Tout les sorts était blancs et brillant.

"_Fumseck ? Appella Albus. L'oiseau sortit de la poche su grand sorcier. Il était tout petit, encore un oision, mais néanmoins, il voleta jusqu'à Flora. Quand il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, il se mit a pleurer. Longtemps. Puis, comme il avait commencé, il s'arrêta, et reviens vers Albus. Lorrianne leva les yeux vers Albus. Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Drago et Harry, qui se fixait, une haine réciproque dans le regard. Ils étaient face a face, assez proche pour pouvoir se frapper, mais il se contentait de se lancé des insultes. Albus se releva, et se dressant de tout ça hauteur :

"_Vous n'en avait pas assez fait ? Flora est entre la vie et la mort, a cause de vous ! Dit il, d'une voix grave. Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux, honteux. Puis, Harry brisa le silence et dit a son ennemi de toujours :

"_Désolé, ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part se que j'ai dis.

"_C'est moi qui est commencé, désolé Potty.

"_Non non, c'est ma faute, Malefoy. Je n'avais pas a te dire ça.

"_Arrêtes, c'est ma faute Potter. Acceptes mes excuses.

"_C'est a toi d'accepter les miennes, Drago.

"_Nous sommes tout les deux coupables, Ha..Harry…. Conclut Drago en tendant sa main vers son ennemis de toujours, qui ne l'était plus, ou du moins, moins qu'avant. Harry serra la main tendu de Drago. Toute la pièce regarda la scène, d'un air attendrit. Puis Albus parla un instant a voix basse avec Lorrianne et Pierre.

"_Harry, Drago, vous êtes invité a venir passé la fin de vos vacances a Poudlard.

"_Et Flora ? Dit Drago, en même temps qu'Harry. Ils fixaient tout les deux Albus, mais aussi tout les Adultes qui étaient présent, les mettant en gardes que si ils leurs mentaient, ils le sauraient.

"_Elle ne se réveillera pas avant… Quelque temps. Elle va être transporté a l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez venir la voir tout les jours.

"_C'est d'accord. Répondit Drago.

"_Parfait pour moi. Sourit Harry, en regardant Elena dans les yeux. Albus leur fit un petit signe de tête, pour approuver leur choix.

"_Nous nous retrouvons donc a Poudlard dans quelque heures. Conclut Albus en transplanant.

* * *

><p>La fin ( tout comme le reste ) est assez nul, j'en suis désolée... -'<p>

Bref, pensez tout de même a une p'tit rewiews ;)


	4. Changement

Désolée pour ma lenteur, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi raconter dans ce chapitre… Vraiment désolée… J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Changement d'apparence

Peut après le départ de Dumbledore, Harry précipita au chevet de sa cousine. Celle ci semblait calme, paisible, endormie.

Harry passa sa main sur la joue de Flora, se demandant quand elle serait de nouveaux parmis eux. D'après Dumbledore, pas avant quelque temps. Le garçon poussa un soupire et regarda la chambre dans laquelle reposait Flora. Elle avait été transporté a l'étage, dans une chambre d'amie. Sur la porte, comme Harry l'avait remarqué, était écrit, de façon hésitante, comme par un enfant "Flora". Harry avait sourit et poussé la porte.

Maintenant qu'il était a l'intérieur, il comprit pourquoi le nom de sa cousine était écrit sur la porte de la chambre. La pièce était peinte en bleu et blanc, avec un balcon. Sa cousine reposait dans un grand lit en bois. A ses cotés était tiré un chaise, pour les visiteurs. L'ensemble était calme et reposant, presque mélancolique et triste.

Soudain, un mouvement attira l'attention d'Harry. Il se retourna, et découvrit, dans l'embrassure de la porte, Elena. Elle le regardait, des larmes dans les yeux.

"_Je suis si désolée Harry... Murmura t'elle en s'approchant doucement. Harry ne fit pas un mouvement, se contentant d'observer la jeune fille, avec ses grands yeux d'aciers, et ses longs cheveux noirs qui, en cet instant, tombait devant son visage fin. Elle avait tellement changé en deux mois, qu'Harry avait du mal a faire le lien entre la petite fille qu'il avait connu en deuxième année, et la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui en cet instant. Elle c'était affinée, avait pris des forme et avait commencé a se maquillée. Elle avait toujours la meme peaux pale, et la meme couleur de cheveux. Et meme s'il avait beaucoup apprécié la jeune fille, il commençait a aimer la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui.

"_De quoi ? Tu n'as rien fais. Répondit il, en se levant.

Elena le fixa. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé. Il avait les cheveux plus courts, et son visage avait les traits plus marqué qu'avant. Il avait aussi grandit, et désormais, il était plus grand qu'elle d'une demi tete. Il était aussi plus musclé, plus masculin. Elena rougit légerment en pensant qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, a reluqué son cousin.

"_De tout. Je n'ai fais que t'apporté des ennuis... Commença Elena en baissant la tete, laissant de nouvelle mèches tombées devant ses yeux. Harry s'approcha, et posa une main sous le menton de la jeune fille, la forçant a relever les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux aciers se plongèrent dans ceux verts émeraudes du jeune homme. Doucement, dans un lenteur infinis, leurs visage se raprochèrent. Leurs lèvres n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètre l'une de l'autre, quand :

"_Harry ? S'écria la voix de Flora. Elena, surpris, se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui c'était relevé de son lit. Celle ci avait quelque mèche devant les yeux et le reste tout ébouriffé. Elena l'étudia sous toute ses coutures. C'était bien Flora. Mais avec des yeux d'un noir de jais. Harry, qui lui aussi avait remarqué le changement de la couleur des yeux de sa cousine, lui demanda :

"_Tiens, tu es réveillé…? Dit Harry, en rougissant furieusement.

"_Et a temps, nan ? Sérieux, tu allé embrassé… CA ? Cracha Flora avec un dégout évident.

"_Flora… C'est Elena…

"_Je sais qui c'est, Harry. Je ne suis pas totalement bete. Et ne m'appelle pas Flora.

"_Et pourquoi ? Questionna Elena.

"_Et bien… Peut etre parce que moi c'est Aliénor. Flora dit ça d'une façon si méchante qu'Elena se sentit blessé au plus profond d'elle.

"_Mais tu ne t'appelle pas comme ça ! Ton nom est Flora, et pas Karine ou je sais pas quoi ! S'écria Harry en s'approchant de sa cousine.

"_Très drole, Harry.

"_Flora, ce n'est pas drole. A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Elena en s'approchant de Flora.

"_Je ne joues pas ! C'est vous qui faites n'importe quoi ! Vous vous haissez ! Et qu'es ce que je fais dans la Manoir Malefoy, d'abord ?

"_Flora, quel jour sommes nous ?

"_Et bien le… Le… je… je ne … je ne sais pas… Bredouilla Flora, en regardant tout autour d'elle.

"_Qui est Pierre Duncan pour toi ? Et Malefoy ?

"_Duncan ? C'est quelqu'un qui est enfermé Azkaban nan ? Et Malefoy c'est un petit con qui se prend pour Barbie.

"_Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour Malefoy ! Rigola Harry en se détendant lergement. Mais pas complètement. Jamais Flora n'aurait dit ça de Pierre ou de Drago. Un car elle considérait Pierre comme son père, et deux, car elle aimait Malefoy.

"_Harry ! S'écria Elena. Celle ci regarda tour a tour les jeunes gens. Harry semblait plus détendu et Flora, ou qui que se soit, semblait… vivante.

"_Elena, Flora va bien. Répondit Harry en touchant le bras d'Elena.

"_Aliénor. Dit mécaniquement Flora.

"_Non, Harry ! Ce n'est plus notre Flora ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre, va savoir qui ! S'écria Elena en reculant. Elle lançant un regard remplis de colère a son ancienne amie. Celle ci lui répondit par un rictus méprisant. Elena se retourna et quitta la chambre. Aliénor se leva, s'étira et regarda avec un air de dégout les vê^tement qu'elle portait.

"_Bon, un truc est clair, ce n'est pas mon corps ça. Ni mes vêtements.

"_Donc, comme ça, tu n'es pas Flora ?

"_Non, je suis Aliénor. Et j'ai faim. Répondit Aliénor en passant devant un Harry médusé. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle partait, il la rattrapa par le bras, la forçant a le regarder dans les yeux.

"_Ecoute moi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni se que tu viens faire dans le corps de ma cousine, Aliénor.

"_Harry, c'est moi ta cousine. Arretes un -

"_Laisse moi finir. Dans se monde, Elena est ta meilleure amie, et tu sors avec Malefoy. Vous allez vous mariez a la fin de vos étude, bref tu vois le genre. Ensuite, ton père est Pierre Duncan, et tu es a Gryffondor. Tu suis ?

"_Moi ? Chez les Griffis ? Tu déconnes, Potter ?

"_Je suis très sérieux, au contraire. Déclara Harry en commençant a s'énerver. Il se plaça devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, puis rigola d'un rire sans joie.

"_Très drôle, Potter. Mais maintenant bouges toi de là, je suis pressée. Cracha t-elle en le bousculant. Aliénor se déplaça lentement dans le couloir, regardant son nouvel environement. Dans son monde, les Malefoy, sans être des gens très chaleureux, ne vivait pas dans un endroit si sombre et si… Luxueux. Alors qu'ici… Tout puait la richesse, et la mort. Aliénor les détestait déjà.

Elle descendit l'escalier au bout du couloir, et se dirigea vers se qu'elle jugeait être la cuisine. Malheureusement, elle se trompait, et se retrouva face au burreau de Lucius. Là, appuyé contre la porte, elle put entendre une partit de la conversation qui se déroulait a l'intérieur :

"_Pourquoi t'obstine tu, Pierre ? Disait une des voix, qu'elle identifia comme celle de Rogue.

"_… Meilleure solution, tu le sais ! … Quand il reviendra… Nous vaincrons ! Ca, c'était Lucius, elle le sentait, avec ses accents hautain dans la voix.

"_Peut etre… Mais pense tu que l'enfant … Un autre ? Et si nous nous étions trompé … pas Potter ?

Aliénor fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Mais d'après la conversation avec Harry et Margerie, cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne… Pierre Duncan.

"_Dans tout les cas…. Naitra… Sera lui aussi… Ténèbres… Murmura Rogue, de sa voix grave et posé.

"_Et pour Elena ? Tu penses que… Son père….

"_…Obéira… Termina Lucius.

Aliénor se dit qu'elle en avait assez entendu, et qu'il était temps de se mettre en quette de la cuisine. Elle s'éloigna de la porte, et repassa devant un miroir. Elle s'étudia longuement. Ses cheveux étaient redevenue d'un noir de jais, et ses yeux, tout aussi noires, la défiait du regard. Les vêtements, par contre, n'avait pas changé. Elle soupira et claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle sourit en voyant les vêtements se transformé. IL n'avait pas mentit, ici, elle possédait sa magie et celle de la fille, là, Flora. Son sourire s'élargie en pensant a tout se qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se demanda un instant si elle pouvait aussi accéder au souvenir de Flora. Elle se concentra, et ferma les yeux.

Elle fouilla dans ses propres souvenirs, allant toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondement dans sa mémoire. Elle savait qu'elle en était proche. Soudain, alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour les obtenir, un barrage l'en empêcha. Un voix, hurla dans sa tête :

* Je t'interdit ! Tu as mon corps, mais tu les auras pas ! *

Interloquée, Aliénor comprit que c'était la fille qui lui parlait. Elle n'était donc pas morte, mais bien vivante. Elles avaient un corps pour elles deux.

*Je fais se que je veux ! Je suis plus puissante que toi !*Cracha Aliénor, en pensée, en tentant de forcer les barrage. Mais elle n'y parvient pas. Dans sa tête, Flora explosa d'un rire sans joie.

*C'est ce que je vois ! Mais n'oublie pas que je connais mieux se corps, et que c'est le mien. Il m'obéira toujours, même si tu tentes de l'en empêcher !*

*Sauf que moi, j'ai les pouvoirs qu'IL m'a donné !*

*Peut etre, mais moi, je peux faire ça.* Murmura Flora. Elle força les yeux d'Aliénor a se regarder dans la glace. Aliénor vit que ces yeux changeait lentement de couleur, tout comme ses cheveux. Elle se retient d'hurler et se concentra. Une bataille entre les deux esprits s'engagea. Jusqu'à ce que Flora constate :

*Nous sommes égales sur pas mal de point*

*Je suis la plus forte !* Persifla Aliénor en tentant de reprendre a nouveaux le contrôle.

*Non, nous sommes égales, Aliénor. Pendant la bataille, tu as laissé tes souvenirs sans surveillances, et j'ai pu y accéder*

*Tu n'as pas fait ça ?* Hurla mentalement Aliénor en rouvrant les yeux, figé d'effroit.

*Si. Et j'ai constaté pas mal de chose. Dont le fait que nous étions jumelle, Aliénor.* Murmura l'esprit de Flora.

*Et ? Ca ne change rien !*

*Oh que si ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, ni pourquoi tu es aussi… hostère, dirons nous, mais je sais que nous devons cohabiter. Nous avons un corps pour nous deux.*

*Comme si j'avais pas remarquée…*

Flora ignora la remarque d'Aliénor et continua, pendant que leurs corps se remettait en marche vers la cuisine.

*Je te propose de partager ce corps. Je connais des gens que toi tu ne connais pas, et des choses qui te seront utile ici. Donc, mettons nos connaissance en commun. Je pense, et tu dirige, ok ?*

*Ca ma l'air équitable…*Réfléchie Aliénor. Pendant leur conversation, le corps avait finis par retrouvé l'endroit ou se trouvait la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers les placards, qu'il ouvrit en grand.

*Ca te dis, de manger des Choco Grenouilles ? * Lança avec entrain Flora. Aliénor sentit la joie de la fille, et sourit. Oui, elle aussi elle en avait envie. Et partager se corps avec Flora, qui était donc sa jumelle, ne devrait pas être si horrible que ça…

*A qui le dis tu !*

*Placard du fond, sur ta gauche*

Et elles réussirent a trouver les CHoco Grenouilles. Finalement, les deux commençait a s'habituer a cette cohabitation forcer, pour le moins surprenantes.

C'est a ce moment là que Drago entra :

"_Flora ?

*Oups* Pensèrent elles en même temps.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààààààààààà ! C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, je sais, mais bon…<p>

Un p'tit com s'il vous plait ?


	5. Court  Circuit

Coucou ! Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus noire… Pour un savoir plus, lisez !

* * *

><p>3. Court-circuit<p>

Elena sortit de la chambre, furieuse. Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait Flora ?

Pourquoi elle jouait a se jeux stupide et décidait tout d'un coup qu'elles se détestaient ? Non mais vraiment !

De dépit et de rage, Elena donna un coup de pied dans le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Oui, en cet instant, elle haïssait Flora Duncan, qui, quelques heures auparavant, était sa meilleure amie. Aveuglé par la rage, elle faillit ne pas voir le hiboux qui venait de se poser a ses côtés.

"_Quoi ? Toi aussi tu viens me cherchez des noises ? Cracha t-elle a l'oiseau qui gonfla ses plume en signe d'avertissement. Elena le regarda et prit la lettre qui était accroché a sa patte. Elle fit un petit sourire désolée au hiboux qui s'envola, non sans avoir laissé un indice de sa récente présence.

Elena ouvrit la lettre, le regard perdu dans le vide

_Chère Elena, _

_C'est JP. Je sais que tu m'en veux, de ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelle plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas. _

_Il faut qu'on parle, c'est très important. _

_Flora a t-elle déjà fusionnée ? Si oui, le temps presse encore plus. _

_Retrouve moi a 15h devant le manoir Malefoy. Viens seule, je t'attendrais. _

_JP _

Elena relut plusieurs fois cette lettre, se demandant se qu'il entendait par "fusionné" et surtout si c'était vraiment JP. Flora avait été occulté de son esprit par JP. Etait ce vraiment lui, ou quelqu'un qui se faisait passé pour lui ? Pouquoi reprenait il contacte maintenant ?

Tant de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Elena sentit son ceux battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle jeta un cou d'oeil au couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait, et partit. Elle regarda l'heure : 14h57. Elle avait juste le temps de courir au portail. Elle se mit a courir, comme si ça vit en dépendait. Elle avait envie de le revoir, de savoir de quoi il parlait. Arrivé dans l'allée qui menait au portail, Elena s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette. On ne sait jamais, comme disait Dumbledore.

Elle s'approcha du portail en fer noir, et demanda, d'une petite voix :

"_JP ? Tu es là ?

"_Oui. Lui répondit la voix. La voix était plus grave et avait de plus douce sonorité dons son souvenir. Elena frissonna, se maudisant de ne pas vair pris un pull. JP sortit de l'ombre. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon de Serdaigle. C'était un jeune homme qui se tenait juste devant elle. Toujours les même cheveux, d'un noir profond qui bouclait et tombait gracieusement devant ses yeux. Et ces yeux, d'un doux bruns, n'avait pas changé, sinon qu'ils étaient plus mélancolique qu'avant.

"_JP ? Demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il était plus grand, et plus musclé, et ses boucles lui donnait un air rebelle et charmeur. Son visage c'était affiné, et avait pris cette maturité qu'elle voyait tant chez les sorciers plus âgés.

"_Tu ne me dis pas bonjour, Elena ? Répondit il en s'approchant, sortant de l'ombre d'un arbre. Elena sourit et s'avança. Puis son sourire s'effaça quand elle se rappela sa lettre et l'attitude de Flora.

"_Pourquoi n'es tu jamais revenu a Poudlard ? Pourquoi m'as tu donné rendez vous ? Pourquoi penses tu que Folra "Fusionne" ? Et avec quoi ?JP poussa un long soupire, et baissa les yeux, rencontrant ceux d'Elena qui ne détourna pas le regard.

"_J'ai été transféré a Dumstrang, pour des raisons que j'ignore. Et si je t'ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pur que nous puissions parlez tranquillement. Toi et Flora êtes en grave danger. Quelque chose a prit possession du corps de Flora, et ce quelque chose est très puissant. Il a une mission. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais tu es impliquée dedans, et je suis venue te prévenir. Cette chose va tout faire pour réussir, mais elle ne peut interferé que par Flora. Tu dois le détruire avant que ce ne soit trop tard, et qu'ils fusionnent.

"_C'est quoi… cette chose ? Demanda Elena, d'une petite voix.

"_Elle se prénomme Aliénor. D'ou elle vient et se qu'elle veut je ne sais pas. Mais elle n'est censé être ici, dans notre monde.

"_D'ou viens t-elle ?

"_D'une sorte de monde parallèle au notre. Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'y rentrer et d'en sortir. Personne ne sait vraiment lequel, mais dans leur monde, une seule personne le sait.

"_Tu penses que c'est…. Les yeux de Flora s'agrandir sous le coup de la peur. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

"_Oui. On dit qu'il s'y est réfugié et qu'il a une armée là bas. Il a gagner dans leur monde, et a du envoyer Aliénor en espion.

"_Attends. Ca veut dire que là bas, tout ceux que nous connaissons y sont, sauf que c'est Voldemort qui y règne ? Questionna Elena. JP garda le silence et s'assit sur la pelouse, invitant d'un geste Elena a faire de même.

"_Je ne sais pas.

"_Comment sais tu tout ça ? Demanda Flora. Mais dans son coeur, elle savait déjà la réponse. JP la regarda, ses prunelles remplis de tristesse.

"_Tu veux dire que, toi aussi ? Souffla Elena dans un souffle.

"_Oui. Mais je suis venue de m'on plein gré, Elena. Je dois partir, maintenant. Promet d'empêcher Aliénor de réalisé sa mission. JP commença a disparaitre, s'effaçant doucement, comme une image balayé par le vent de ce début d'automne.

"_Mais comment ? Cria Elena, a un JP presque transparent. Seul le vent lui répondit. A l'endroit ou se trouvait JP, Elena trouva un bout de papier, qu'elle lit :

Je reviendrais te voir.

Elle jeta se morceau de papier loin d'elle. Une nouvelle vague de rage la submergeait a nouveaux.

JP lui réapparue derrière le portail, assez loin néanmoins pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Il se retrouva faca a un homme chaché sous une grande cape noire :

"_C'est bon. Elle y a crut. La voix de JP avait changé. Elle était maintenant rauque et beaucoup mois agréable.

"_Il faut courcicuité Aliénor avant qu'elle ne puisse tous les sauvé. Le Seigneur sera comptant de toi. L'homme releva sa capuche. Il devait avoir un trentaine d'année. Sous ses yeux, JP se transforma. L'homme sourit : Le polynectar, ca marchait a chaque fois. Il se retourna et commença a marché, son compagnon sur ses talons. Celui ci se retourna une dernière fois et sourit au vent. Un sourit machiavélique qui promettait toute les souffrances du monde.

Elena frissonna. Etrangement, un mauvais présentement naissait dans son coeur. Elle décida pourtant de se lever et de retournée a l'intérieur, faisant fi du chamboulement de son coeur et de sa tête. Elle sentait que quelque chose de noire, très noire se déroulait. Elle savait se qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait empêcher Aliénor de mettre ses plans a exécution, et elle le ferait, même si pour cela elle devrait tuer Flora. Une petite voix dans ça tête lui dit :

Même si pour cela tu dois la tuer ? Vraiment ? Tu tuerais ta meilleure amie ?

Elena secoua la tête comme on chasse une mouche qui nous dérange. Elle devait agir, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

* * *

><p>Voilà un nouveaux chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaire !<p> 


	6. Parce que nous ne sommes pas seuls

A cet instant, tout bascula.

Drago se retrouva dans une grande pièce, une salle de bal, pleine de monde. Il était habillé dans des habits digne du quinzième siècle. A ses côtés se tenait quelqu'un qui ressemblait étrangement son père.

Un malefoy.

Celui ci s'approcha de lui, et lui dit :

"_Belle soirée mon ami.

"_Très.

"_J'espère que les jeunes Black seront là. On dit que les jumelles sont de retours.

"_Les jumelles ?

"_Oui, tu sais bien, Flora et Aliénor. Les filles de Cendrilla Potter et de Dionisos Black. Que t'arrives t-il donc ?

"_Je… je suis un peu …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car a cet instant, il apreçut Flora qui descendait des escaliers. Elle était habillé avec une magnifique robe verte. A ses côtés se tenait une autre jeunes filles, qu'il identifia comme Aliénor. Celle-ci, d'une magnifique robe couleur grise perle. Toutes deux portaient des colliers magnifiques, qui consistait a une pierre de jade, et des perles de diamants. Ceux ci brillaient de milles feux.

Drago ne pouvaient détaché ses yeux de Flora. Celle ci était si belle, qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort.

L'homme a ses côtés c'était lui aussi stoppé.

Derrière les deux filles, se tenait en retrait une femme, d'une trentaine d'année environ, elle aussi très belle.

Elle ressemblait trait pour trait a Flora, mais avec les yeux d'une couleur si étrange, et si différente de toute celle que Drago avait pu voir, que celle ci se grava dans sa mémoire.

Flora et Aliénor, après avoir salué tout les gens qui se préçait près d'elles, s'approchèrent d'eux.

Flora se planta devant Drago :

"_Drago. Vous êtes venus.

"_Je te l'avais bien dis, Flora. Aliénor, qui venait de lâcher cette phrase, s'approcha de Drago et lui tandis la main.

"_Ravie de vous revoir. Continua t-elle.

"_Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Répondit poliment Drago, en faisant un baisement a Aliénor.

"_Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je m'occupes de Drago ?

"_Bien sur que non. Et vous, Demeter, il parait que …

Mais Drago ne put en entendre plus, Aliénor l'ayant déjà enmenné loin de cette endroit.

"_Alors, Drago… Je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui est arrivé a Flora, dans ton monde, et pourquoi.

"_Tu sais d'ou je viens ?

"_Bien sur. C'est moi qui t'ai ammené ici. Je voulais te montrer pourquoi il faut absolument que je reste dans le corps de Flora.

"_Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?

"_Il n'y a pas qu'un seul monde magique, Drago. En réalité, il y en a plein. Mais je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te parler de ça, mais parce que le seul moyen pour que Flora vive est de retrouver ceci.

Aliénor lui montra son collier de jade.

"_En quoi ce collier pourrait m'aider a sauvé Flora ?

"_Ce collier, est celui que porte la Flora du quinzième siècle sont lié. Flora et Aliénor, de cette époque, sont aussi jumelle. Un lien très puissant les unis. Une magie unique. Mais ça, c'est un autre chapitre. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que les colliers sont le seul moyen pour que Flora vive. Il faut qu'elle possède l'un des colliers, et que je possède l'autre. Mais, le truc est que : les deux sorcières de cette époque étaient très très puissantes. Elles sont capable de tué quelqu'un d'un regard. Quelqu'un a donc décidé qu'elles devait être arrêter. Et cette personne a découvert que le seule moyen était de lié leur âmes, a jamais, et de leur jeter un sort. Qui quoique possèdent les colliers peut plier les jumelles a sa volonté. Mais cela n'affecte qu'une partie des jumelles. Il faut aussi qu'elles soit nées de l'union d'un Black et d'une Potter, et que le jour de leur naissance soit marqué par une lune rouge. C'est exactement ce qui c'est produit pour notre naissance, a Flora et moi. Nous avons hérité des pouvoirs des Anciennes, mais aussi de leur malédiction. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de la briser, c'est de retrouver les colliers, et de les détruires. Flora doit en détruire un, mais moi aussi. Sauf que dans votre monde, je suis, techniquement, morte.

"_Tu veux dire que…? Quelqu'un serait dans notre monde, et aurait les colliers ? Qu'il pourrait s'en servir contre vous, et donc vous tuez ?

"_Exactement. Mais je suis là, et je sais ou ils sont.

"_Le contraire m'aurait ettonné. Mais qui a jeter se sort ?

"_Deux personne en vérité… Tu vas voir.

Comme l'avait prédit Aliénor, a cette instant, quelqu'un que Drago connaissait bien entra dans la pièce.

"_Lui ? S'écria Drago.

"_Oui. Il est dans toutes les dimensions magiques. Et c'est lui qui a tué Flora cette époque.

A cet instant, l'homme en noir, que Drago connaissait bien, s'approcha de Flora et leva sa baguette.

"_Je te maudit, toi et ta soeur. Vous âmes seront a jamais liées par vos colliers. Vous serez condamner a ne pas vous séparez. Vous ne pourrez jamais y échapper. Car, tant que l'une vie, l'autre survie. Mais les deux ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble plus d'un an dans la même dimension, sous peine de mort. Vos colliers seront votre liaisons et votre malheur. Rien ne pourra vous séparez,mais l'amour pur, sans trahison, sans haine, pourra vous sauvez.

L'homme acheva sa malédiction et une éclaire vert jaillit sur la poitrine de Flora. Le même que celui qui avait touché sa Flora dans son monde. Il vit le collier prendre vit, et enserclé le cou de sa propriétaire. Celle ci s'effondra, sous les cris de la foule. Il vit, a ses côtés, Aliénor tombée. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait a nouveaux, dans la cuisine, face a Flora, ou a Aliénor ? Il ne savait plus.

"_Que c'est il passé ensuite ? Demanda t-il.

"_Flora est morte. Aliénor c'est mariée, et a eu deux enfants. Un garçon et une fille. Et mourut dans son lit, quelques années après la naissance de sa fille. On dit qu'elle est devenue folle.

"_Raconte.

"_Elle disait qu'elle entendait la voix de sa soeur. Dans sa tête. Qu'elle pouvait lui parler. Elle est morte, un sourire au lèvre. Quelques année plus tard, son fils a eu des enfants. Puis se fut le tour de sa fille. Il ne c'est rien passé pendant un siècle. Puis, l'arrière petit fils du fils de cette Aliénor, a eu des jumelles. Il les a appelé aussi Flora et Aliénor. Flora est morte a l'age d'un an, de la tuberculose. Puis, deux siècle plus tard, ce fut une Aliénor. Puis, rien. Jusqu'à notre naissance. Etrangement, j'ai survécu pendant longtemps. Comparé aux autres…

"_Tu sais ou sont les colliers ?

"_Je sais qui les détient.

"_Et, qui les déteint ?

"_Quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas les avoirs. Quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être ici. Quelqu'un qu'il faut neutraliser.

"_Mais qui te dit qu'il est toujours dans cette dimension ?

"_Tu ne quittes pas une dimension comme ça. Si j'ai réussis c'est grâce a une aide.

Grace a Elena. Dans ma dimension, elle si puissante.

"_Comment peut ont récupérer ces colliers ?

"_Je …

Mais Aliénor ne finit pas sa phrase. Derrière Drago, quelqu'un entra. Harry avait la baguette pointé sur Aliénor/Flora. Aliénor posa sa baguette sur le sol et mit les mains en l'air. Harry s'approcha, la baguette toujours pointé sur Aliénor.

"_Je suis désolé. Dit Harry.

Drago arrêta de respirer, et Aliénor ferma les yeux.

En un instant, tout bascula


	7. Retour d'un père

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours !

Brie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Retour d'un père<p>

Elena courais dans les couloir. Elle devait trouver Lorianne.

Elle courut, faisant fit de la pointe de côté qui l'assaillait depuis déjà quelque minutes. Elle traversa le manoir, passa dans des couloirs déserts, devant des chambres vide, des portes closes, et des portraits endormie. Mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Alors qu'elle tournait dans un unième couloir, elle aperçut Lorianne, penchée a la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Lorianne était encore très jeune, mais en cet instant, elle semblait si vieille, qu'Elena se demanda pourquoi elle ne tombait pas en poussière, emporté par le vent.

"_Lorianne ! Cria Elenna, en continuant sa course.

"_Elena ?

"_Lorianne… C'est Flora… Elle … Elle c'est réveillée, mais elle n'est plus elle même… Elena arriva enfin au côté de Lorianne, qui lui toucha l'épaule, l'air soucieuse.

"_Reprends ton souffle, et répète moi calmement ce que tu viens de me dire. Dit Lorianne, en forçant Elena a s'immobiliser.

"_Flora est réveillée, mais elle n'est plus elle même. Elle se prend pour je ne sais qui, une certaine Aliénor. Elle ne reconnait plus personne, et Harry pense qu'elle est possédée. Il est partie l'anéantir, avant que quelqu'un de découvre que Flora n'est plus elle même, ou que pire, Black la découvre.

"_Comment a tu dis qu'elle se faisait appelée ?

"_Elinor, ou Aliena, quelque chose comme ça, pourquoi ?

"_Elena, c'est très important.

"_Pourquoi ?

"_Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Aliénor ?

"_Oui ! Mais, pourquoi ?

"_Flora avait un soeur. Morte, très jeune. Une jumelle. Aliénor. Elles étaient très proches, et quand Aliénor est morte, Flora a changé. Elle murmurait le nom de sa soeur, la nuit. Et il y a une légende, une sorte de maléfice. Je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant, il faut retrouver Flora avant Harry.

Lorianne se mit a courir, Elena sur ses talons. Elles coururent dans les couloirs et descendirent les grands escaliers de la demeure Malefoy.

Lorianne s'arrêta et se tourna vers Elena.

"_Vas cherchez de l'aide. Cours cherchez… Lou. C'est mon elfe, elle doit être quelque part dans le jardin. Cours !

Elena partit, Lorianne se dirigea vers les cuisines. Son instinct lui disait que c'était la que se trouvait Flora. Mais, son instinct lui disait aussi qu'Harry était déjà la. Elle sortit sa baguette, prit une grande respiration et entra. Ses réflexe d'aurore la sauvèrent. Un éclaire vert la frôla, elle se baissa et avança. La cuisine ressemblait a un champ de bataille. Tout autour d'elle n'était que ruine. Elle se releva et croisa le regard d'un homme qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux, ce même regard, a la fois chaleureux et hautain. Mais ces yeux, qui la hantait encore, près de 12 ans plus tard, ces yeux, qui chaque nuit la faisait frissonnées, ces yeux d'un noir si profond. Ce regard qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, ses yeux qui l'avait vu grandir, ce regard qu'elle avait aimé, et tenté de détesté. Les yeux du seul homme qu'elle aimait vraiment.

Elle détourna les yeux, et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que lui, Drago, Harry, et Flora.

Soudain, elle vit rouge.

"_On peut savoir se que tu fais ici ? Hurla t'elle a l'adresse de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle s'approcha, la baguette pointé sur lui.

"_Lorianne ! Que-Que fais tu ici ? Demanda l'homme, en reculant.

"_J'étais venue déposé ma fille, tu sais ? Flora ! Et son cousin, Harry Potter ! Quand, ces deux jeunes hommes ici présent, on décidé que se faire la guerre et se tuée serait surement la meilleure des choses a faire !

"_On ne voulais pas se tuer… Osa murmurer Harry, penaud devant la fureur de sa tante.

"_Toi, silence ! Flora c'est interposée, et c'est reçus les deux sorts. Mais, oh tiens, d'après ce que j'ai compris, sa chère soeur, qui est censé être morte, Aliénor, se serait invitée dans son corps ! Et par dessus le marché, alors que tout le monde te cherche, tu viens te jeter dans la gueule du loup, et je te trouve en présence de ma fille ! Tu as vraiment un culot monstre !

"_Ecoutes, Lorianne, j'ai évité a Flora de passer un mauvais quart d'heure… Tu ne voudrais pas… hum… discuter de tout ça… loin des enfants et … sans les baguettes ?

"_Serais tu fou ? Tu viens de tenter de me tuer !

"_Je n'ai jamais tenter de te tuer !

"_Ah oui ? Et qui m'a lancé cette éclaire vert, qui, selon moi, n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un Incendio ! Un sort qui, si lancé sur quelqu'un, peut le tuer !

"_Mais… Ce n'est pas moi !

"_Tiens donc. Et qui la lancé alors ?

Silence de mort. Tout le monde se tourna vers Flora.

"_Quoi ? Hurla Lorianne en se tournant vers sa fille.

"_Euh… Répliqua celle ci.

Et Lorianne réalisa a qui elle parlait. A sa fille Aliénor. Elle oublia tout. Elle oublia l'homme qui se trouvait là, et même l'endroit ou elle était. Plus rien ne comptait a par sa fille.

"_Aliénor ?

Celle ci resta silencieuse un instant, mais ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

"_Ma… Maman ?

"_Oui. Lorianne sourit a sa fille et ouvrit les bras. La jeune fille se précipita vers sa mère et se serra contre elle.

"_Ou est ta soeur ?

Aliénor se détacha légèrement, et désigna d'une main sa tête.

"_Elle est là. Elle est avec moi. Elle aimerais vous parlez, a toi et a… lui là. Vous pouvez venir dans notre tête.

Lorianne se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes pétrifiés. Elle leur sourit et leur fit signe d'approcher.

"_Venez. On va y aller tous ensemble. Elle tendit la main a Harry, qui la prit, et celui ci la tendit a Drago. Celui ci rechigna un instant avant de la prendre. Puis Lorianne se tourna vers l'homme qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

"_Toi, tu viens avec nous.

L'homme lui sourit, et ensemble, il pointèrent le baguette sur Aliénor.

"_Légimens. Dirent il d'une même voix.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce au couleur chaude, avec un canapé. Plein de boules translucide flottaient dans l'air. Sur la canapé, était assise Flora. Elle se tourna vers eux, et leur sourit.

Mais son sourire se fana quand elle vit l'homme. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle les laissa couler sur ses joues.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et un seul mot en sortit :

"_Papa…?

L'homme lui sourit. A cet instant, Aliénor apparut au côté de Flora. Les deux filles se regardèrent et Flora se leva. Toutes les deux souriaient, d'un sourire plein de joie et de complicité. Flora était a peine plus petit que sa soeur. Elles se donnèrent la main, et ensemble, s'avancèrent vers le groupe des plus étonnant que formait Lorianne, Harry et Drago, ainsi que l'homme, qui souriait, en regardant ces deux filles pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous convient toujours…<p>

Review please !

B.


End file.
